I'll Cheer You Up
by wheeljackie
Summary: Seto once again has to accept the fact animals can't live as long as he can. He'd rather leave himself to mourn in his room than have someone like Kano trying to cheer him up.


Rain; Seto loved it. He enjoyed sitting atop that beautiful hill with his jumper unzipped to his abdomen. He enjoyed the presence of Masato, the old, thick-coated collie who lived on the so beloved hill. Masato would often brush up against Seto's exposed skin, resting his head on the tall boy's pelvis as he fell asleep like any usual dog.

It was truly his time of meditation, him alone with the real word. Not the world of buildings and roads, but the world of greenery and wildlife. He could let the raindrops patter on his body, his canid friend licking up the water on the teen's chest.

Thanks to his ability, Seto could converse with the dog. Masato often told him tales of his time as a farm dog, chasing off whatever threatened the cattle and how he lived happily in a home with caring family members. Never did Masato tell why he lives alone now, but Seto respected that fact.

The boy loved talking about the hill, telling everyone about that dog and the serenity of the land. Most of the Mekakushi Dan listened to his stories to be polite, though Mary came with him at times. Masato was very loving towards the Medusa; although he couldn't understand her tongue, he'd warm her on cold days.

Seto spent every day climbing that hill to see the dog. He'd bring snacks for Masato to eat, and sometimes even a blanket when winter came.

One thing the boy hated was growing older. As summer came around the corner, Seto climbed the hill to tell the dog news of school letting out for the season. Of course, a canine's life span is so short. He saw Masato, lying under the same tree they'd rest under, but something was different. He didn't look up to greet Seto or even bark at the sound of his footsteps. This immediately concerned him, causing him to sprint towards his friend.

Once upon him, Seto kneeled over him and ruffled his head like he always did.

It was cold.

Seto, on the verge of tears, stood up and ran to the gardening store. He bought a shovel and flower seeds, then quickly sprinted up the hill to see to Masato.

It's funny really; he never did get a chance to say goodbye. He didn't even know what killed the canine, though he refused to investigate. Seto gently pushed the dog closer to the tree, then grabbed his shovel and pressed as hard as he could into the grass.

It took hours, but he finally had given Masato a place to rest. He carefully planted the flower seeds around the body before standing to let the rain finish the job and create new life from a lost one.

He didn't say a word when he returned home, which confused his friends. The most he did was pat Mary's head and lock himself in his room.

While he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, tears began to form in his eyes. Masato never told him he was leaving him for good. He didn't even know what caused him to lose his life just like that; but either way, he was dead.

Seto ignored the knocking on his door, stuffing his face into his pillow and crying. He'd never had the chance to say goodbye. He should've know this would happen...

Suddenly, the mourning teen heard a scratching at his door. He could hear the expectant meows of a cat from the other side, and even caught sight of two little golden paws peeking through the sweep. He sniffled before getting to his feet and slowly walking towards the door.

Once he opened the door, Kido wasn't there. Nor were Kano, Momo, Mary, or anyone else. All that was there was an orange tabby cat blinking up at him. Seto was rather thankful that everyone else seemed to had left; no one but himself needed to see his hot, red face. He knelt done in front of the cat and patted its head politely.

"I'm Seto, nice to meet–" The cat sprinted into his room, jumping easily on top of his bed. The tall boy cracked a small smile, returning to his room and locking the door once again.

"Hey fella," Seto cooed, sitting next to the cat, "do you have a name?" The feline meowed loudly, brushing up against him. He laughed softly, eyes changing into a deep red colour in order to communicate with the cat.

That was when the tabby feline dissolved, being replaced with a teenaged boy–around sixteen–in a dark coloured jacket. He smirked, wrapping an arm around Seto's shoulder. "Good afternoon, Seto!" Kano purred. "Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

The colour drained from Seto's face. Yes, it was so clearly going to be Kano who'd manage to get into his room. He scrunched his eyebrows, looking away. "You wouldn't really care about it. I mean, it's just something only I tend to be upset about."

Kano rolled his eyes lazily, lying on the bed, legs hanging at the side. "Let me guess, one of your animal friends died. I'm right, right?" He didn't seem to notice Seto's depressive mood; of course, Kano was an expert at hiding things. Seto didn't respond, staring at the floor sadly.

The shorter boy stopped moving for a moment, which made the other somewhat uncomfortable. He turned to look at Kano, who'd suddenly been staring intensely at him. "Look, Seto," he said almost casually(which made the tall one feel a tad nervous), "you should cheer up soon. You know, if you don't want me to cheer you up for you."

"Right, right," Seto muttered, still gazing at his feet. He really just wanted Kano to leave for a while, but that was something far out of his way.

The next move was so sudden, Seto made a startled squeak when the cat-like boy snatched his wrist and yanked him off the bed. He lifted a finger to his face and whispered, "I said I'd cheer you up for you, didn't I?" He then swiftly plunged his lips into Seto's, pulling the muscular body closer to his own.

Seto, still dazed from the sudden change of motion, wasn't sure how to react to tongue threatening to enter his mouth. The most natural thing to do, he thought, was follow his instincts. The green-clothed teen wrapped his arms around Kano's waist before allowing the shorter's tongue to explore the looming, pitch black cave of his mouth.

Through the comforting heat radiating between the two, Seto's sweeping fingers had somehow found their way beneath Kano's shirt. The two oscillated delicately, sharing each other's body heat as the taller boy caressed the cat-eyed child's spine.

Kano pulled away for a moment, saliva parting from their mouths. He lifted his head to gaze into his partner's optics with a solemn smile before brushing his mouth beside the ear to fondle his temple. He paused for a moment before whispering suggestively, "Did it work; did I cheer you up?"

Seto didn't respond verbally, for his actions were enough of an answer for the blond boy. He gently touched noses with Kano, embracing the other's warm breath that so gracefully brushed against his cheeks.

The session was almost mechanic; the two boys sincerely enjoying the presence of each other. Kano reached for Seto's zipper while the other partner kissed the soft forehead in his grasp. He didn't seem to notice Kano's actions until his jumpsuit was unzipped at his waist, exposing his bare chest. The dark-clothed child touched the older's breast in a dove-like demeanour before clasping his arms around Seto's stomach area, placing his head against Number Two's chest and listening to the soothing beats of his friend's heart. Seto paused to gaze at Kano, mind geared to the present. He petted the child's blond hair; he never realized how soft it was. He felt as if he could scratch the back of Kano's head for hours. In fact, it reminded him of the flowing pelt of a cat, which certainly seemed to match his partner perfectly.

Unfortunately, moments like these always come to pass. The two both jumped at the sound of a fist pounding the door. Kano and Seto exchanged glances with each other and the door that separated them from the rest of the group. Kano turned to stare back at Seto, and the tall boy did the same.

It started with Kano, and finished with Seto. He clutched the cat's groin and nuzzled noses with him, enjoying the friction between their bodies. Their lips merged together for the last time, it feeling as fresh and mind blowing as their first kiss.

Once parted, Seto zipped his jumper back up, and Kano fitted his shirt down to his jeans again. They didn't say another word, though the intensity of their smiles made up for everything.


End file.
